Of Flowers and Scorpions
by LadyOfSpain17
Summary: The result of what happens when my brain vomits. A story of Scorpius, Rose, and the rocky road they share en route to love.
1. A Beginning: Prolouge pt 1

Disclaimer- I am poor, ok, Im just a high school sophomore trying to write something thats been gnawing away at her inner brain for the past million years. In addition I do not now, nor have I ever owned HP.

* * *

"Goodbye my dearest, don't forget to owl us the house you're in! And remember we love you!" 

These were the last words Scorpius Malfoy heard from his mother Jeanine as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the platform. He leaned out of the compartment window and stole a final glance of his normally cool and composed mother dabbing away tears with a small handkerchief as his father, Draco, held an arm around her while giving his son a small smile and a wave. Scorpius sniggered at the fact that his father's walking stick had fallen to the ground in his attempt to say goodbye.

'Just as well', Scorpius thought to himself, 'That whole little tradition is ridiculous anyway. Neither father nor granddad Lucius have any trouble walking, yet they carry those silly things about as if they're some sort of royalty.'

While young Scorpius had been raised for the most part, to carry himself with the pompous regality expected of a Malfoy, he was not as rough around the edges as Lucis or Draco had been before him. His personality reflected much more in that of his mother. Jeanine was a very calm and collected woman, who had a certain shy-yet-warm feeling about her. However, there were times when there could be no doubt in anyone's mind that Scorpius was Draco's son both inside and out.

Scorpius had somehow managed to get a compartment to himself, so he leaned up against the window and stretched his legs across the seats. He grabbed his new copy of "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1" and thumbed the pages, relishing in the new book smell. He'd just gotten comfortable and settled when he heard what seemed like two voices arguing. He went up and pressed an ear to the compartment door as the voices came closer.

"- your brother, Albus. I love James dearly, but that was a bit tactless."

"What are you talking about? He bumped into them only by accident"

"That may be true but he didn't need to announce it to the entire station did he?"

At this point the compartment door flew open and Scorpius went flying into his seat-slamming his head against the wall in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" said a girl's voice, "are you alright?"

"Besides a concussion and probably a cracked skull, yeah, I guess I'm okay"

Scorpius was still rubbing the back of his head when he finally opened his eyes to look at this intruder to his compartment. A girl, who looked about his age, was hanging over him with her big, round blue eyes full of concern. Her slightly bushy, reddish-brown hair was pulled away from her freckled face into a low ponytail. Hovering over her shoulder was a boy with messy black hair, green eyes and a curious expression on his face.

"I am so, so, sorry", the girl repeated, "We were looking to go back to our own compartment and I pulled open the wrong door. Are you sure you're alright?"

"He said he's fine Rosie, stop fussing", said the black haired boy, who flopped down rather unceremoniously into the seats across from Scorpius.

Scorpius barely avoided being whipped in the face by the girl's hair as she turned with a certain kind of ferocity and rounded on her companion.

"How many times must I tell you NOT to call me Rosie", she growled.

"I don't see why it matters, Uncle Ron calls you Rosie all the time", he retorted

"He's my dad, of course he calls me by silly pet names I've never really liked!"

"I'm just saying, if you don't yell at him for it, I don't see why you yell at me."

"Oh, then I suppose Albus, that you won't mind me calling you what Auntie Ginny calls you, 'Mummy's little-"

"OK! We don't need to bring that up; we never EVER need to bring that up"

Scorpius sat back and watched the pair bicker, but while it was quite amusing, he couldn't stand to be ignored. He cleared his throat, which seemed to make "Rosie" realize where she was. She whirled around to face him, and was slightly pinker than when she had entered.

"As interesting as it is to watch the two of you fight, I'm forced to wonder why it is you are doing it in my compartment?" Scorpius asked.

"As I've said it was only by accident, I'm Rose Weasley by the way, and this is my cousin Albus Potter.", Albus waved from his place in the seats.

"Scorpius Malfoy", he replied holding a hand out in turn to Rose and then Albus.

"Malfoy, huh?" Albus began, "My dad's mentioned your father's name in passing to my mum every now and then."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Has he really? Only saying positive things I hope", he replied.

"Well, it's more neutral I guess, usually goes something like 'Saw Malfoy in the atrium at work today, I gave him a nod but he wouldn't look at me'" said Albus

"I see, and your father is Harry Potter, am I correct? Head of Auror office and resident savior of the wizarding world?"

Scorpius watched as Albus' ears turned red and said "Yeah, but he's just dad to me you know?"

Scorpius turned to Rose. "That would make your father Ron Weasley, yes?"

Rose gave a small smile and nodded. "Well then you should tell him that his chocolate frog card picture acts quite cocky. Every so often I catch mine spelling out 'Ron the Great' with its wand."

Rose's face broke into a grin as she said, "Well that's my dad for you."

Rose sat down next to Albus, "You said your name is Scorpius right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, and I know how stupid it is too, but it's a family tradition sort of thing to name you kids after obscure constellations"

"It's not stupid at all", Rose protested, "a lot of old wizarding families had traditions that died out. Some for the better but many were very interesting, naming traditions included.

Scorpius looked at Rose for a moment as if she had grown a second head, but shook the feeling off quickly as he said, "You really think so? I admit I've done a bit of research on the subject myself, but I didn't think anybody else even cared about that sort of thing"

Rose looked in the space next to Scorpius and picked up the book he'd left lying there.

"And here I thought I was the only one who actually wanted to read about the spell work we'll be learning", Rose said with a light voice.

"Well I've loved reading since before I can remember", Scorpius began, "And I figured if I could take a look at some of the coursework beforehand it could only help." He met her eyes and Rose was staring at him as if she could not believe what had just come out of his mouth.

"What?!" he exclaimed, feeling apprehensive at her stunned gaze.

"No one else has shared a kind of love like that of reading with me before my mother", she said, and Scorpius could see Albus rolling his eyes behind her back. "It's just that, when you grow up with people who share few of your deep interests, it's next to amazing when you find someone who does"

"That's because she's a _complete_ book nut." Albus interjected "She's great fun to talk to but she won't even practice Quidditch with us if she's got her nose buried in some book or another."

Rose glared at Albus from the seat she had taken next to Scorpius, but the subject of the sport had sparked his interest.

"You play quidditch?" he asked Albus, who looked both surprised and pleased at the question.

"Yeah, actually, I'm really good at chasing, but I've been known to catch a snitch or two every so often."

"My father would love for me to play Seeker but I'm much more of a Keeper kind of man."

"Really? What kind of move do you like-"

Once again the compartment door flew open, and Scorpius found himself grateful that he hadn't been holding onto it again. Standing in the doorway was a boy who looked remarkably like Albus, and Scorpius could only assume this was his brother. The boy was taller than the three already in the compartment and had hazel eyes and glasses. In addition his hair was slightly lighter than Albus' jet-black locks, though it seemed to be just as unruly.

"There you two are! Nice job completely disappearing!" he said, apparently addressing Rose and Albus.

"Calm down James", Albus said, "we were coming back when we got sidetracked."

"What?"

"What he means" said Rose "is that we opened the wrong door and ran into Scorpius here, so we've been chatting with him."

James looked from his cousin to his brother and then finally at Scorpius when he said "Aren't you the Malfoy kid?"

"I am", Scorpius replied

"Haven't been giving them any trouble have you?" James asked, eying Scorpius suspiciously.

"No, he hasn't James!" Rose snapped, as Scorpius opened his mouth, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Fine, I'll leave" said James, "You coming Al?" he asked, looking at his younger brother in a manner that insinuated that it wasn't a question.

Albus got up and followed his brother out of the compartment, pausing to look back apologetically at Scorpius and Rose as he closed the door.

"What was all that about", Scorpius asked once the door was shut.

"Oh, Albus always lets James get under his skin like that, he'll grow out of it though, I'm sure."

"But why'd James rush him out of here like that?"

"Oh", said Rose, as a red patch covered her nose and cheeks, "that was because…of you I'm afraid"

Scorpius sighed, it seemed that once again his family's past reputation had preceded him in the eyes of some. It was infuriating that people couldn't, or maybe just wouldn't see anything past his surname.

As if able to read minds, Rose said, "Don't think that we're all judging you Scorpius, both Albus and I like you well enough and James just has a really hot head but I'm sure he'll come around. No matter what other people think, you're not your family. You're your own person, and when you let people see that your last name isn't such a big deal anymore"

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, giving Rose a small smile. Rose smiled back at him and picked up his copy of "The Standard Book of Spells", sitting back and flipping through it. Scorpius looked out the window and while he tried to clear his head, four words continued to swim to the front of his mind.

"_You're not your family"_

* * *

AN- Sup readers, I'm gonna try my hand at a multichaptered fic here, but before I throw my soul into my brainchild, I need to know that somebody (anybody) out there wants me to keep writing. So click that pretty purple button and get to reviewing. Plus, this chapter and the next one or two are gonna be like an extensive prolouge, encasing how everybody meets and stuff like that. The real good stuff is happening in thier 5th year or so, but as I am no JKR, there is no way I'll be able to give you 3+ years worth of quality Hogwarts material. I'm just not that good yet. I think I've rambled on enough, so yeah, review and be loved by me!_  
_


	2. A Beginning: Prolouge pt 2

Disclaimer: In the long while it's been since I posted, I have not become JKR, therefore anything remotely recognizable is not now, nor has it ever been, mine.

P.S.-Uber nice readers will cop a look at the authors note at the end, and be loved by me forever.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the large scarlet train had left from platform 9 ¾, and the light outside was dimming. Rose looked up from book she had retrieved from her trunk and watched as Scorpius continued to snore lightly with his mouth open and hair ruffled from the way he was laying on the window. Rose giggled lightly and prodded him until he woke up. 

"You're still here then?" Scorpius asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Where did you plan on me going?"

"I don't know, if some random kid whose compartment I'd intruded on and then never left had fallen asleep on me; I would have been rather offended I think."

"Luckily for you, I'm neither offended nor leaving. You can't pretend we haven't had fun though."

After Albus left (though he had popped back in a few times under the pretense of "going to the bathroom" or "checking on the lunch trolley"), Rose and Scorpius finished poring over their favorite spells, they'd played a few rather exciting rounds of Exploding Snap, and eaten their fill of sweets from the cart, Scorpius had settled back into his seat and nodded off.

Scorpius allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he looked down at the book Rose was holding.

"When did you get that?"

"Ah", Rose said, "You would know the answer to that if you hadn't fallen asleep on me."

"Excuse me for needing rest, especially after you cheated during our game." said Scorpius, crossing his arms and smirking.

"First of all, one would think that after 5 chocolate frogs, 2 pumpkin pasties, the best pieces out of the Bertie Botts box and 4 pieces of Droobles, you'd be on enough of a sugar high to be awake for the next fortnight. And secondly, I didn't cheat; you're just upset because you lost."

Scorpius opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a resounding voice that echoed throughout the train.

"FIVE MINUTES, WE SHALL BE REACHING HOGSMEADE STATION WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE LEAVE ALL LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN.

"What!" Rose exclaimed, suddenly feeling as nervous as she had leaving the station, "we can't possibly be that close!"

She heard a muffled response from the corner where Scorpius was tugging his head through his school robes. Rose stalked over and yanked the robes the rest of the way.

"You know", Scorpius began irritably, "you're awfully dangerous to be around. You almost ripped my hair out."

"Oh, I'm sorry", Rose said, "I'm just really nervous, I know about Hogwarts and everything, and I've got enough family there, but starting my first year is nerve-racking."

"There's nothing to worry about", said Scorpius coolly, though Rose sensed a twinge of doubt underneath the calm exterior, "It's only sorting after all"

"Yeah but-"

The booming voice sounded though the train again, and Rose nearly jumped out of her skin, "HOGSMEADE STATION, ALL PASSANGERS PLEASE EXIT THE TRAIN".

The doors slid open, as the corridors filled with students and their various chattering. Scorpius exited the compartment and looked back at Rose, who held back for a moment.

"Are you coming?" Scorpius asked, smoothing down his robes.

Rose took a moment to consider this, if she was to stay on the train forever what would that do? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she refused to miss out on because of bad nerves. She was much more excited than she could ever be nervous, and her mother might actually kill her if she showed back up at King's Cross. Gathering up her courage she brushed past Scorpius and into the crisp September air.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over this way!" shouted a rough voice clearly above the din. Rose looked around, not that she had to look very thoroughly, for the familiar face of Hagrid, who stood towering over a large group of scared, black-clad first years. Rose looked over at Scorpius who seemed like he would faint from the sheer vastness of the man in front of them, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the large group, where she could already see Albus waiting next to Hagrid.

"'Ello there Rose!", Hagrid said, smiling down at her, "had a nice train ride then?"

"Excellent", she replied, beaming at him, all former pretense of nervousness banished by an unprecedented amount of excitement and anxiety.

"Albus here was just telling me about a new boy yeh met on the train, this'll be him then?" said Hagrid, motioning toward Scorpius.

"Yeah" said Albus from behind Hagrid, "that's Scorpius"

"Yeh'll be the Malfoy boy won't yeh?" Hagrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's me", Scorpius responded in a voice that, in Rose's opinion, was much shakier and tense than the cool look on his face would let on.

Hagrid merely nodded his head before turning to the rest of the group.

"Come on then! That everyone? Follow me!"

Hagrid trooped the first years through a small path until they reached the edge of the huge lake in the middle of the grounds. A small fleet of rowboats were lined up nearby.

"No more'n four to a boat now, just four!"

Scorpius, Rose, and Albus all clamored inside a small boat near the end of the row, and watched as the other students got situated in boats of their own.

"All in? Right then, let's go!"

The boats all pulled into motion at the same time, gliding smoothly and easily over the lake's surface. The turrets and towers of the massive castle came into view as the tiny fleet moved on. The bright, warm lights reflected in both the glass-like lake surface and the widening eyes of the group of new students. Rose thought she could hear Hagrid going on about the beauty of the castle somewhere far away, but in this one brilliant moment, there was nothing but her and the adventure she was mere moments from starting. She looked over at Albus only to see that both he and Scorpius were frozen, eyes transfixed on the stone walls of their new home away from home. The entirety of the 1st years may well have stayed in this awestruck stupor for the rest of the ride if not for the sound of a splash and the sudden squeal of a small girl with curly brown hair who was in one of the foremost boats. Rose jerked her head round just in time to see the tip of a tentacle go back in the water. This rare appearance of the squid shook the children out of their trance and they completed the ride to shore in an excited chatter.

When the boats reached land, Rose was the 1st one out of the boat and she tapped her foot impatiently as Albus and Scorpius got out as well.

"They could sort and re-sort the entire school by the time we get up there, the way you two are moving" Rose told them with a tense voice.

"I highly doubt that", Scorpius replied

Albus threw an arm over Rose's shoulders, "Besides", he started, "Hagrid wouldn't just leave us now would he?"

He pointed over at Hagrid, who was smiling at them as the other soon to be first years gathered outside the large doors of the castle. Rose moved Albus' arm and hurried over to where Hagrid was near the doors.

"Someone'll be out ter get yeh in just a mo' Rose" Hagrid told her as she looked up expectantly at him.

Scorpius and Albus had just caught up to her as the large wooden doors opened with a creak. She looked up and smiled with relief as she saw the familiar round, friendly face of Neville Longbottom.

Neville looked down at Rose and Albus as they passed, "All right there, you two?" he asked with a grin.

"We're fine Ne- I mean, Professor Longbottom", Albus replied

"It's alright, takes a bit of getting used to." Neville said with a chuckle, ruffling Albus' already messy hair.

Neville then gave a wave as he went to address the new students. Rose looked over at Scorpius who was eyeing her inquiringly.

"He's an old friend of our parents", Rose explained with a small grin

"Why am I not surprised? Everyone seems to know you don't they?" he replied

Rose stuck her tongue out at him before Albus began to speak again.

"So Scorpius, what house are you hoping for?"

"Well, Ravenclaw would be fine I think, Mother was in that house, and while it's next to impossible, and my Granddad, and possibly Father too might have a coronary at the thought of it, but Gryffindor sounds alright as well. However, there's never been a Malfoy outside of Slytherin."

"Don't think it's impossible" Rose said, "Lineage does not dictate your true place at Hogwarts."

Albus raised an eyebrow at his cousin for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"What she said, just in simpler terms."

"What about you two?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor" Albus said simply.

Rose didn't answer right away, thinking of the four houses. She was certainly smart enough for Ravenclaw, and the idea of being a proud Gryffindor was endearing. Hufflepuff was a possibility, but she didn't think it was right for her, and her own father might go into cardiac arrest should she be in Slytherin.

After careful thought, she finally said, "I'll be happy wherever the hat feels I should be"

Both Albus and Scorpius looked at her as if she'd grown a third head for a moment, before they delved into a conversation about the likelihood of a 1st year getting onto the house quidditch team.

Suddenly the doors of the great hall opened and Neville's voce carried over the small crowd

"We're ready for you now"

* * *

A/N- Slightly shorter chapter here. I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but I got stuck around the middle and the evil perils of homework impeded me. Ideally, I will update this weekly, but I make no promises, as my schedule has been getting really swamped, really quick. In addition my fine readers, I have a favor to ask of you, please review and tell me what house you think I should have Rose & Scorp in. Albus is def a Gryffindor, but I've no idea whether to put R&S in Gryffindor with him, or go with my original idea to put them in Ravenclaw. So objective opinions will also be helpful in getting chappie 3 to you ASAP. 

P.S.-Muchos gracias for the good reviews! You guys are great and someone even put me on story alert. So thanks again and good-bye till next time!


End file.
